1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure cylinder in which a piston is displaced in an axial direction under the action of a pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, fluid pressure cylinders have widely been used as workpiece transport means, or as operating means for positioning or operating various types of industrial machinery.
In general, in a fluid pressure cylinder, a piston disposed in the interior of a cylinder tube is displaced along an axial direction by a pressure fluid, which is supplied from a fluid supply port, and transporting and positioning, etc., of a workpiece is carried out through a piston rod, which is coupled to the piston. (See, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-240936.)
Concerning such cylinders, in recent years, techniques have been sought for reducing the size and scale of fluid pressure cylinders, and in particular, for shortening the length along the axial direction (i.e., the overall length of the fluid pressure cylinder) under a condition in which the stroke length of the piston (piston stroke) is maintained.